<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Future by cersedshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050921">The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersedshadow/pseuds/cersedshadow'>cersedshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Lance [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Lancemas2019, Everyone Is Alive, Getting Together, M/M, after the war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersedshadow/pseuds/cersedshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: The Future</p>
<p>‘And what if….what if I don’t know what I want to do?’<br/>‘That doesn’t matter. No one’s asking you to figure it out any time soon. You can take all the time you need.’</p>
<p>Finding the road to move on is never easy, but you don't have to walk it alone. Keith really hopes Lance will let them take it together. Wherever it leads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Lance's Family (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 days of Lance [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is another feels one, not my strong suit so let me know how it is. I have finished editing this series! Which means its time to move on to something new. Are there any AU's were're hungry for. Galtean? Magic? Superpowers? I'm in need of inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Well ‘ello there stranger. What can I be doing for ya? ‘Fraid we don’t get too many of ya space types round ‘ere. Small place like this’ Lance grinned. Bit of grass firmly clenched in his teeth and straw hat on his head. He mimed pulling at invisible dungaree straps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith took one look at him, fond amusement in his eyes and snorted. Taking the last steps from his jet into the warm Cuban sun and yellow green fields of the McClain family farm. The yellowing stalks crunched beneath his feet and the warm sea breeze tangled his long hair around his face. Blowing it into his mouth. It was good to be back. Keith hadn’t had the same attachment to Earth as the rest of Voltron when they first left but coming back he had quickly found himself overwhelmed with the feeling of home. Half Galra or not, shitty childhood or not, this was the planet Keith grew up on. He was stupid to think it meant nothing to him. Especially when it now had…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hay there sharpshooter’ he breathed. Drinking in the site of Lances sparking blue eyes and sun darkened skin. Looking so much better for his time back home. So much more alive and healthy compared to those shallow skinned terrified days of the final battle. This wasn’t the first time Keith had dropped by for a visit but every time it was like the first. The punch in the gut, the clench of his heart and the loss of his breath at the first crooked smile sent his way. Damn, he had it bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance grinned harder, crinkling his eyes. Eventually his enthusiasm became too much for him to keep up his facade. Soon enough he was bounding forward and sweeping the other up in a hug. Keith ‘omphing’ as the enthusiastic squeezing pushed the breath from him. He was quick to laugh and return the gesture. Pressing his face into the warmth of Lance’s throat and soaking up the closeness.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s good to see you again samurai’ said Lance softly into Keith’s fly away hair. He could feel a part of himself coming undone. Joy at seeing one of his teammates again, relief that the most reckless member of their squad was alright. Considering Keith was the only one of them still going on what could be considered dangerous missions Lance couldn’t help worrying about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Good to see you too sharpshooter’ replied Keith into Lances sturdy shoulder. Smelling the sweet detergent on his flannel shirt and melting into the embrace. It wasn’t often he got to touch Lance so unreserved like this. So fraught their relationship had been for all those years in space. It was only now, after it was all over, that they truly seemed to be opening up to one another. With nothing to hold them back and nothing left unsaid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, almost nothing. Keith didn’t think his own feelings needed voicing. Not yet. Not now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Lance pulled back, smiling all the while. Perfectly straight white  teeth on full display. Keith tried not to get too caught up on how close he was. Lance really was just too pretty for his own good sometime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well come on inside Mullet. Most of the families out right now but Sylvio and Nadia are stoked to see you again. Apparently they’ve already grown bored of all of my stories and yours are more exciting.  Little gremlins. Betrayed by my own family. Oh and Mama said that she made up the room for you if you want to use it and Papa was wondering if you wouldn’t look at this old engine he dug up from god knows where…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance continued on like that. Talking a mile a minute about anything that popped into his head as he took Keith by the hand and dragged him inside. Going to the kitchen first to fix them some refreshing lemonade to drink and calling through the screen door for his niece and nephew. Most of the news Keith had already heard through video call but he let Lance go on. Making vague noises now and again. Smile besotted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got suddenly busy when the kids raced back from outside. Clamouring to cling to Keith first. Asking what he had been up to. Wanting to know if he brought back any souvenirs. When Keith revealed he had indeed brought back some cool rocks he found on his latest mission their collective screams almost ruptured his ear drums. Lance just laughed at him and followed along as Keith was dragged to the kids room and told, in minute detail, everything that had been happening in their lives. Keith didn’t mind. He liked Sylvio and Nadia. He liked all of Lance’s family. They welcomed him as one of their own from the start and never made him feel unwelcome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things didn’t settle down after that. Lance and Keith spent the heat of the day ostensibly doing chores but mostly just playing with the kids. Keith said hello to Kaltanecker and assured the kids that he would bring Kosmo with him next time. Even though the wolf had grown to the size of a medium sized horse and wouldn’t fit comfortably in his jet anymore. When the adults got back it became noisy all over again. Everyone coming to greet him and wanting to catch up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when Keith had been stuffed full of good home cooking to the point he couldn’t take another bite that he and Lance got to be alone again. Sitting together, just a hands width apart, in the warm purple twilight of the Cuban dusk. Keith felt at peace. Lance handed him a chilled beer, knocking their bottles together in a toast. Small smile on his lips as he took a long swig. Keith watched Lance, drinking in his face and his movements. Knowing he was smiling like a sap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance opened his eyes and noticed Keith’s stare. He had been noticing it all visit but hadn’t want to bring it up with the others around. As much as he loved his family they were a nosy, noisy, meddling bunch of do squabbling busy bodies. It could get a bit much.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What? Why you looking at me like that? Have I got something on my face?’ he said, raising a well groomed eyebrow. Keith coughed, a small blush spreading over his nose at being caught and hurriedly looked away. Lance gave him a queer look, wondering what all that was about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Err, nothing. It’s nothing. You just…um, seem a lot happier. Than the last time I saw you’ stammered Keith. Not daring to make eye contact. Hoping the dark would hide the red on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long pause. Enough that Keith had time to compose himself and glance over again. Finding Lance looking down pensively. Delicately spinning his beer round and round. Condensation collecting on the glass. His brow was furrowed ever so slightly. Keith blinked, wondering where the mood had gone. He knew enough to know that Lance wasn’t half as happy go lucky as he liked to appear but this melancholy seemed out of place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What? What is it? What’s wrong?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance waved a hand, dismissing his worries. ‘It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Lance’ said Keith, voice firm. ‘I thought we were past this. If something’s wrong I want to know. No matter how small.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s stupid’ Lance hedged, taking another long swing of his beer to avoid looking Keith in the eye. Just knowing his brown would be set in a stubborn scowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you’ said Keith sincerely. ‘And even if it is I still want to know. Come on, tell me. I can tell it’s eating you up.’ Scooting over a few centimetres Keith pressed his shoulder to Lance’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally Lance looked over, placing his empty beer down on the porch with a thunk. He looked into Keith’s clear questioning eyes, face open and accepting. Eventually he sighed, knowing that Keith would just weasel it out of him. The man knew him far too well to be fooled with his general misdirected humour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It really is nothing. I’m just…feeling a bit, I don’t know. Grounded? Restricted? Which is stupid.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You mean…feeling trapped? I thought you liked it here? Spending time with your family. Helping to get the farm up and running again?’ questioned Keith, taken aback. This was not what he had been expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I am! I <em>love</em> being home. That’s what makes it so silly’ cried Lance, flinging his arms wide in emphasis. ‘I love being here. Back home in Cuba. Feeling the dirt under my feet and the sun and the sea. And, god; the rain. The <em>rain</em>, Keith!’ He sighed deeply, pressing his own shoulder back into Keith’s. Taking what comfort the ex-Red Paladin could provide. ‘I really am happy to be here. And I don’t…really want to leave. I’m just…feel like I’m falling behind. Letting people down again. Loafing around like this.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith still didn’t really get it. What did Lance mean? If he was having fun being at home why did he feel like he would have to leave? It was obvious though that no matter what Keith thought Lance had been thinking about this for a while. The man was chewing his bottom lip. Worrying the skin between his teeth. Fiddling with the label on his beer bottle. It was enough to tell Keith that this wasn’t just some sudden thing. That it had been eating Lance up for some time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, hesitantly, Keith raised his arm. Encircling Lance and pulling him into a half hug. He looked out into the night. The fields only dimly lit by the porch light. The sound of cicadas was loud in the otherwise quiet night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What do you mean letting people down? Is there something you feel like you should be doing? You want to go back into space?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No. Yes. I don’t know. Not really. Not now. I just…I feel like the only Paladin that’s still…coping. Ya know? Getting over it. Ever since it all ended I feel like I’m the only one not moving on. Stuck. While the rest of you are moving forward.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith watched as nimble tan fingers peeled the wet label from around the neck of the bear bottle. Hands previously callused from holding a heavy laser rifle and piloting the Red Lion, now calloused through farm work and gardening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance took a deep breath. He knew he was being confusing. Muddling his way through explaining this feeling to Keith. Decidedly not the most emotionally sensitive of people. He listened well and it felt good to talk about it. Lance found that now he had started he couldn’t stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ‘It’s like, ever since it all went down. Allura losing her magic and the Lions sacrifice all of you guys just…got up and moved on. Like the war didn’t happen. Or like it…didn’t matter, somehow. Allura went straight into running the coalition again and getting the Alteans on the right track in New Altea. You were on missions again almost immediately. Giving speeches to the Galra and providing aid. Pidge never stopped researching and now she’s got the wormhole technology being set up all over the universe. Hunks running an intergalactic restaurant and I hear he’s already been drafted in to work as neutral ground for coalition negotiations. Shiro’s on Earth but even he seems to have moved on. He lost so much but he’s already up and teaching the new generation of pilots at the Garrison and I heard he’s been getting rather close to one of his colleges lately. I think his name was Curtis? Apparently he was on the Atlas.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been what? Keith hadn’t heard anything about this. Obviously he would have to give Shiro a surprise visit before his next mission. There was no way the man was allowed to hide this kind of thing from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And I’ve just…’ continued Lance. ‘I’ve just been here. At home. Not doing much of anything. Still struggling with nightmares and flashbacks and…all of it, really. And I don’t really…want to go anywhere right now. I still want to stay here. But I can’t help feeling like…I’m letting you all down. Not pulling my weight as a Paladin. That I should be doing something…<em>more</em>. And it’s stupid cause I don’t even know what that would be!’ cried Lance, having finished his rant. Voice getting more and more horse as he went on. Keith squeezed him close. Listening in silence. When Lance had finished they remained like that for a long moment. Keith trying desperately to work through his own thoughts. Just how long had Lance been feeling like this? Why hadn’t he noticed before?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, after the silence had stretched and the cicadas had paused their song, Keith opened his mouth. ‘I really needed it you know. Those two years on the space whale. I think. No, I <em>know</em>. That if I wasn’t stuck there, with Krolia, I would still be estranged from her. I would still be dealing with all my abandonment issues and refusing to let her in. I would still be letting my fears and my temper get the best of me. Not even realising where those fears stemmed from. Being on the whale, having to confront all that, getting a break from the war. Just being able to stop and rest…I needed that. I really did. There’s no way I could do what I do now if I hadn’t had that time. The time to clear my head. To get myself sorted out.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith glanced over, seeing that he had Lance’s full attention. Blues eyes bright and searching. Swallowing Keith wet his throat with the last of his beer and continued. Trying to put his thoughts into words. Something he had always struggled with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So I don’t think you need to worry about it or feel ashamed. About also needing that time with your family to heal. What we went through, as kids plucked from school and thrown into a war, it was a lot.  It was enough. We gave the universe enough. So if you want to be with your family. To let everyone else deal with their own problems for once, thats <em>okay</em> Lance. You’re not letting the side down. Or anything like that. No one is expecting anything from you just because you were a Paladin. You proved to them what you could do back then. Now you can take the time for yourself.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance frowned down at his clasped hands, thoughtful. Eventually he sighed, ‘I know that. Like, logically I know that. It’s not that I feel I have nothing to offer. Not this time. Its just…hearing about what the rest of you are up to. How you’re still out there, doing good and discovering things and having adventures. I just feel like I’m the only one still healing. The only one broken.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith huffed, withdrawing his arm from around Lance. Making him feel suddenly cold and small. Then a calloused palm was grasping his hands, opening them up and gripping firmly. Pale palms warm and strong from wielding a blade. Lance looked up to find Keith looking back at him. Face serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You’re right, that is silly. Lance we’re <em>all</em> still healing in our own way. You’re not being left behind. Allura and I cope by throwing ourselves into our work. It’s how we deal with everything. Pidge might still be having fun in her techno bubble but I know for a fact she has no intention on letting any of her family go more than a twenty mile radius from her if she can help it. Shiro too, he might be teaching but he has no intention of going into space any time soon. He’s still on half days most of the time because he can’t cope with too many people around at once. And Hunk may have just jetted off into space to start a restaurant but he also spent six months straight with his family. And even now he drops in almost every month. Besides, you know cooking is what Hunk does to deal with stuff. It’s what makes him happy. None of us are over the war. We’re <em>all</em> still figuring out what to do with our lives after all the craziness. You’re not alone. And you’re not broken.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith took a deep breath; bring up his other hand to grip Lance’s. Wanting to reassure his friend. Willing him to listen to him. To understand what he was saying wasn’t just empty comforting words but the truth. That Lance was the only one feeling like this. ‘And even if you need longer. If you still need to stay here for months or years, or the rest of your life. That’s alright Lance. It’s your decision. No one wants you to do anything but what you want to do.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance opened his mouth and closed it. Swallowing thickly. Feeling his eyes get slightly moist. Struck by Keith’s concern. Squeezing those strong calloused hands with his own. ‘And what if….what if I don’t know what I want to do?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘That doesn’t matter. No one’s asking you to figure it out any time soon. You can take all the time you need.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I still feel like…like I should be doing something.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed, knowing that Lances understood what he was saying but also understanding that these feelings weren’t logical. It had been one of the hardest things for him to grasp. What stopped him realising just how down, how unsure of his worth, Lance had been with Voltron. When to him it was so obvious just how much Lance had to give. These feelings weren’t always logical. Sometimes it would take more than laying down of the facts to overcome them. It would take time and support and reassurance. Listening and being there for when things looked bleak. Until Lance could also believe in how important he was to people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Take some time. Think about it. And if you still feel lost in six months or a year. Well, the Blade is open to all species now and we always need some good hands. You can come work with me. Get out into the universe again. Help some people. If…if you think you might like that?’ he asked. Worried that he might have assumed to much, thinking Lance would like to return to space with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately Lance just smiled at him. Tipping forward until his forehead was pressed to Keith’s shoulder. Short, soft hair tickling his cheek. Hands still gripping Keith’s tightly. Keith’s heart rate picked up, thumping strongly against his ribs. He could feel Lance sigh across the skin of his neck, making him shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Thanks samurai. I might just take you up on that offer sometime.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith smiled, pressing his face to the crown of Lances head. Closing his eyes for a moment, wishing he had the courage to go further. To show Lance just how much he meant to him. Now wasn’t the time though. Right now Lance need a friend. Someone to listen to his worries, no matter how unfounded, and reassure him it would be alright. Not another unexpected turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Give the others a call sometime you idiot. They’ll all tell you what I just did. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend time with your family. Everyone just wants you to be happy Lance.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance didn’t respond, simply sighed once again into Keith’s shoulder. Releasing his hands he circled them around Keith, pulling the man into a proper hug. Keith responded in kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Keith left the farm to go back to space he was glad to see Lance looking lighter. Not necessarily happier but with a certain spark back in his eyes. Keith knew it well. It meant Lance had made up his mind. That he was looking forward. They made the usual promises to keep in touch and video call often and then, with his final goodbyes to the family and promises to bring back some more souvenirs for the kids, Keith left. Like every time before watching Lance waving from his front yard Keith felt a sudden lurch in his chest. A longing to set the ship down again and run into those long arms and confess everything he was feeling. Everything he had been feeling for years now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like every time before he resisted the urge. Blasting off with one last backwards glance into the atmosphere. Instead he went to give Shiro a surprise visit before returning to the Blade. Determined to interrogate him about this new man of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith really had intended to visit more in the passing months after that but things hadn’t worked out. While his Blade missions were not the death traps they had been during the height of the war not every part of the expanded universe was free of strife. There were many places where civil disputes raged, ruining what little was left of planets and threatening civilian lives. In many pleases where the natural ecosystems had been exploited to breaking point natural disasters occurred frequently. People were often desperate and angry; which made them violent. Many places wouldn’t accept their aid at all, not when it came from the hands of the Galra. More times than he cared to count radicals had surged upon their group while they distributed supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between all that, checking in with his mother, strategising drops and training new recruits, Keith found himself run ragged in the following months. With barely time to put his feet up. To make up for his physical absence he made sure to call and send messages frequently. Feeling some of the exhaustion leave him every time Lance picked up. Skin ever so slightly darker, smile ever so slightly lighter. Always willing to send him off with some comforting words and a ‘well done’ for his efforts. Keith reminded Lance a few times that he was more than welcome to join the Blade but the former Blue Paladin was still undecided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, over time things changed. It started with a few missed calls. Not unusual, Lance did have work to do, even if he was much more flexible with his time than Keith. He always called back at the soonest convince. Until he didn’t. It took Keith calling him a few days later to get a response. Lance quick to apologise and offer an excuse. Keith accepted it. Figuring he was just scatter brained and having fun with his family. Considering the number of times Keith missed calls or forgot to respond to messages he could hardly complain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It got more frequent though. Lance missing calls and sending long apology messages instead. A series of voice mails exchanged between them for a month instead of any real conversation. Throughout it all Keith grew more and more uneasy. Worried that Lance might be getting fed up of his company. He had noticed fairly early on that despite the long waffling apologise for missing his messages Lance never actually gave a reason for why he was busy. No matter how Keith probed the other man would deflect and distract him with some amusing anecdote. Or ask how his mission went. Or be quick to drop Shiro into the firing line with his latest gossip about his new man. Keith wasn’t stupid, he saw through these schemes, so the next time his schedule was mercifully free for the next week he was quick to grab a jet and a wormhole straight to Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He touched down on the McClain family farm, seemingly unchanged from the last time he was there four or so months ago. Keith wasn’t sure, time had a habit of getting away with you in space. Keith was expecting Lance to come out and greet him the moment he landed.  He had tried to call but Lance hadn’t picked up so Keith left a quick warning message. If Lance was anywhere close by there was no way he could miss the arrival of the Blade jet. Keith scuffed his old boots in the dusty ground, waiting. From a nearby field Kaltanecker mooed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute or two the screen door opened. Keith looked up sharply and met a pair of blue eyes. Ringed with laughter lines and wrinkles. Mrs McClain gave Keith a warm smile and came up to hug him. Keith returned it, if a bit awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Keith! Dear, it’s been so long since I last saw you. Please come inside. I’ll get you some lemonade. The kids will be so happy to see you again’ she said, rapid fire. Already turning to lead the way into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Err, actually Mrs McClain I was looking for Lance?’ cut in Keith. Feeling no small amount of shame for turning down the women’s hospitality. He always had trouble dealing with Mrs McClain. She was the most mum like mum he knew and Keith had no idea how to behave around her. Lance found his pains to be polite and helpful hilarious and took great fun in needling him about being scared five foot three Latino women. Keith did not deny these allegations. Mrs McClain might be a sweet old lady but he had seen her command her brood into submission with a single word. He wasn’t stupid enough to take anyone who could do that lightly. Not with the myriad of strong and stubborn personalities that made up the McClains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The women turned back to him, looking faintly puzzled and surprised. Small crinkle forming in her brow. ‘Oh, don’t you know dear? He’s not on earth right now. I think he’s visiting some of the other Paladins? I’m not too sure. Everything gets so confusing to me with all the planets and the aliens and what not.’ She continued to look at him with concern, perhaps registering the shock Keith was feeling. Lance had gone into space? ‘I would have thought he would tell you? He’s been jetting off fairly regularly lately. Spending half his time at the Garrison to use the wormhole.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thought going through his head at the moment was wondering why Lance would go off into space and not tell him about it. Nothing in his calls or messages even alluded to him being anywhere other than Earth. Keith felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. Hurt and not a little bit betrayed that Lance had kept this from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Do you know when he will be back?’ he choked out. Mrs McClain came forward and gently took his hands. She gave him and gentle comforting smile. More than capable of reading his distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m not sure. A few days he said but with time being what it is in space he couldn’t give anything specific. Why don’t you come in dear. Have some supper. Spend the night. You look exhausted.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shook his head and slowly extracted himself from her grasp. Taking a step back towards his ship. ‘No, that’s alright Mrs McClain. I…should really go drop in on Shiro since I’m here. Thank you, though. I’ll see you next time.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned and scrabbled back into his jet. Determined to get out of there.  Mrs McClain was a deceptively fast women for her age and managed to grasp his arm before he could close the cockpit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Keith, dear. Breath. I’m sure whatever this is it’s not what your thinking.’ Keith had no choice but to do as he was told. Taking a deep breath and calming down a little. Why wouldn’t Lance tell him? What did he have to hide? Keith could only see Lance going into space as a good thing. He had said he wanted to get out there again. Alluded to it last time they were together. So why keep it from him now? Mrs McClain continued before Keith’s thoughts could spiral any further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘My boys in a little bit of a muddle right now. I’m sure that there is a reason he hasn’t told you where he is. Maybe he just doesn’t think it’s important. You know how he can sometimes get thoughts like that stuck in his head.’ Keith turned to see those darker, older eyes watching him kindly. ‘I’m sure that whatever the reason he would be more than happy to see you. He’s perked up a lot since your last visit.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, you knew…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I don’t know exactly what the reason was but I know my baby boy well enough to realise when he’s bothered about something. After your visit he seemed a lot brighter. He seems really excited about something lately. I thought it was maybe just going into space again but maybe not. I suspect he’s just got a bit scattered. But I know it’s got nothing to do with him not wanting to see you. So don’t go jumping to conclusions.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith blinked, released his death grip on the controls. He didn’t know what to think but there was something about Mrs McClain that made Keith just want to believe her. She knew Lance. Keith knew Lance. He wasn’t the type to just stop talking to a friend for no reason. If he wasn’t telling Keith something it was for a reason unrelated to their friendship. Which meant Keith just had to track him down and ask him directly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs McClain smiled and released his arm, sensing his change in mindset. ‘Do come and visit again dear. The kids would love to see you. Yours always a welcome part of the family.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, yes’ Keith swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. It always took him by surprise. Just how accepting the McClains were. How they took people in and brought them into the fold so easily. Keith now knew that at least a third of the Aunts and Uncles and over half of the cousins Lance had talked about on their travels weren’t related to him by blood. Just friends of the family. The inexhaustible supply of love the McClains had spilling out to encompass them. Now it encompassed him to.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’ll be sure to do that Mrs McClain. Another time.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’ve told you to call me Rosa…ahhh, well, I’ll get you to do it someday. Have a safe trip. See you soon dear. If Lance returns before you find him I’ll be sure to make him give you a call. And a knock about the ears for making such a sweet boy worry.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded sharply, said a quick thank you and took off. That was another thing with Mrs McClain he didn’t understand. She thought Keith was sweet. No one had ever thought Keith was sweet. Keith <em>knew</em> he wasn’t sweet. It made him feel like he had to live up to the description. An embarrassed pleased rush going through him whenever the women would describe him so. Lance called him a kiss ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flying from Cuba to the Garrison in a Blade jet was the work of maybe fifteen minuets, and it only took that long because he had to find a place to park. With the high amount of air traffic and with the Garrison still being a military base Keith had to first identify himself and ask for permission. A tedious process that had him chewing his lip in an effort to exert some patience. Eventually he was given the all clear and not a moment later touched down in front of the apartments Shiro was staying in. Keith figured he should, what with it being a weekend.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith probably  should have knocked but Shiro had given him a spare key and he  was in a rush. He stomped into the apartment and got a first class seat to his older brother in lip lock with another man. Shiro was quick to push his kissing partner away, practically flinging him off the sofa, turning sharply at the intrusion. Keith instantly turned red. Wide eyes locked with Shiro’s slightly flushed face. Slowly they trailed to the other man hanging on to the end of the sofa. Curtis blinked at him,  surprised by the sudden attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Keith! What are you doing here?’ cried Shiro, quick to scramble to his feet. Light blush over his face as he tried to smooth down his rumpled Garrison jacket. Not making eyes contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith was as red as his jacket and suddenly bashful. ‘Hi Shiro. Errr, sorry to drop in. I want to…ask you something. But if you’re busy I can come back later!’ Keith tried to quickly retreat, backing out the door in a hurry. Failing to grab the door knob properly in his rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chuckle came from the sofa, stealing both of their attention. Curtis slowly got to his feet, amused smile on his lips. He combed his fingers through his hair, sorting it out as he approached Shiro. ‘No need to leave. I should be off anyway.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No, no it’s fine. You can stay. I’ll just come back another time. It’s not that important’ said Keith hurriedly. Shiro looked between them both. Conflicted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Its fine Keith’ said Curtis gently, buttoning up his jacket. ‘I was going to leave in a few minutes anyway. Pidge is coming for lunch.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Wait? Shoot! That was today!’ said Shiro, suddenly alarmed, looking in surprise at the clock. Curtis laughed warmly, grabbing the man by his wide shoulders and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Calming him down instantly as Shiro went from panicked to besotted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Relax Takashi. There’s left overs from last night in the fridge. I’ll leave you guys to it. Let you have your Paladin pow-wow. It’s good to see you again Keith. We’ll have to have a proper talk sometime’ finished Curtis, patting Keith on the shoulder firmly as he moved past him to the door. Keith just looked back at him, trying to give an awkward smile. Still flushed with embarrassment and now feeling guilty for making Shiro cut his time short with his new boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah. Sure will’ he mumbled back. Curtis closed the door gently behind him. Leaving Keith and Shiro standing a in the suddenly quiet apartment. After a time Shiro sighed, going back to sorting himself out before coming over to give Keith a warm hug. Keith fell into it, pressing his face to Shiro’s wide shoulder. He really did need to come see his bother more often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s good to see you kiddo. Come in. Though you could give some warning next time.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Heh, yeah sorry. About that. Didn’t mean to interrupt you…Takashi’ ribbed Keith, gently. Shiro ruffled his hair and let him further into the apartment, starting to pull things from the fridge. Keith took a stool by the breakfast bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Don’t you start’ said Shiro, giving him a playful glare. ‘I get enough of that from Pidge and Matt. Honestly I’m starting to get paranoid about hidden cameras with the way those two go on.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The toys at the Garrison not enough to distract them?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘From my love life? Not even close’ replied Shiro with a snort. Keith took the drink offered to him gratefully. Chugging it down as cutlery clinked on the counter top, Shiro shuffling around to find something clean. The man made a brilliant pilot and commander but when it came to house chores he wasn’t even a level 2 adult. He was lucky to remember to do laundry once a month. Keith knew Shiro had once gone around the Garrison for a whole week before with mustard stains on his t-shirt, it being the cleanest one he could find and figuring t would be hidden under his jacket anyway.  Hopefully Curtis might be able to sort him out. Or at least put up with him well enough to stick around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a moment later the door was flung open, bouncing back with a loud bang against the wall. Almost nailing the intruder in the face. Shiro sighed, setting out the three plates and beginning to dish out the pasta bake. ‘Hello Pidge. Please don’t destroy my wall.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Sup Shiro. Keith! When did you get here?’ cried Pidge, spotting him and scurrying over for a quick hug. Keith braced himself, her head never got any less pointy. He ruffled her hair and she pushed him slightly in retaliation, righting her glasses as she grinned up at him. Pidge too looked healthier since the end of the war. Being with her family and no longer stressing about the fate of the universe seemed to have that effect on people. Shiro smiled warmly at them both. Letting their lunch heat in the microwave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Why did you say you were coming for a visit?’ said Pidge, hopping onto her own bar stool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith grinned back, taken with her enthusiasm. ‘It was a surprise. I came as soon as I found out I wasn’t being assigned a mission. Didn’t have time to call in. I would have thought you would see my jet in the wormhole logs. ’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge waved a hand at him, ‘oh I don’t monitor those anymore. Tastings over. I’m working on drone technology now. Imma gonna build myself another rover. You remember? That small Galra drone I re-commissioned years ago. Well I’m going to build another one of those. Only smarter and bigger.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Please tell me this one won’t go and blow someone up like the last one?’ said Shiro flatly, giving Pidge a piercing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She simply smiled back devilishly, ‘well that rather depends on how much you annoy me doesn’t it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro snorted, giving everyone their share of the food. They started to dig in. ‘Lance better watch out then. I heard you kicked him out of your workshop last time he came around.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘He set off a glitter bomb around my equipment! I’m still finding that shit everywhere. It’s in all my electronics! That ass should watch it when he comes back. I would have got my revenge if he hadn’t run of to New Altea after.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Lance’s on Altea?’ broke in Keith. Suddenly reminded of the reason for his visit like a punch to the gut. Apparently he hadn’t managed to keep that feeling from his voice. Shiro and Pidge stopped eating straight away and both gave him startled looks. They shared a glance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Err yeah. Or he might have moved on by now. I think he was going to meet up with Hunk after hanging with Allura at a coalition meeting’ Pidge said slowly. Narrow hazel eyes watching Keith searchingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I think Hunk was around Romuna-5. Or was it Plas-6. One of those. Something about sampling gourmet cooking to expand his repertoire. Lance seemed excited to go planet hopping with him, last time he swung by’ piped in Shiro, also looking at Keith searchingly. Though there was an increasing amount of worry in his eyes. If there was anyone who could read him, other than Mrs McClain who apparently had secrete mum powers and could extract secrets from a stone, it was Shiro. Keith had no doubt his irritation and helplessness was clear to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Didn’t he tell you?’ asked Pidge, with some surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith drew into himself. Fiddling with his fork. Shoulders rising to his ears. ‘No’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro made an understanding face. ‘Oh, well. I’m sure it just slipped his mind. What with all trips he’s been on lately.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I didn’t even know he’d gone into space at all’ Keith said sullenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge and Shiro exchanged another look. Shiro had on his comforting ‘it will be alright’ face. Which was fine, except it made Keith think things <em>weren’t</em> alright. Pidge at first looked sympathetic and then fed up. Quickly rolling her eyes. Like she couldn’t deal with all this drama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Of course he didn’t tell you. Cause he’s an idiot. Keith, Lances an idiot. You know this. And in his idiot head he probably came up with some contrived reason to not tell you. He probably just wants to keep it a surprise, or something stupid like that. Don’t get worked up about it. You’re the absolute worse when you’re in a sulk.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No I’m not’ was Keith’s immediate defence. Then his brain caught up. ‘What would he want to be a surprise? That he went to space?’ Another look shared between Shiro and Pidge and Keith was just about done with it all. ‘Would you stop that! Look, you’re all telling me not to worry and then you’re going on about Lance not telling me something. Whats he been up to? Just tell me what’s going on!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro held up his hands. ‘Whoa, calm down. It’s nothing bad. I promise you. It’s just if Lances is keeping it a secret maybe he wants it to be a surprise or something. You should ask him for the details, not us.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was about the last thing Keith wanted to hear. ‘Details of what?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge rolled her eyes, going back to stuffing pasta in her face. She spoke around her mouthful much to Shiro’s disgusted wincing. ‘Calm down hot shot. We’re not the ones you’re in a huff at. I don’t know why Lance is keeping this a secret but I don’t want an irritated McClain on my doorstep for spilling. Glitter cannon remember. There’s only so long I can waste planning revenge.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You love planning revenge.’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge opened her mouth. Closed it. Swallowed. ‘Okay, true. However I really do want to concentrate on my rover project right now. All I’ll give you a hint that if you want to know what Lances is doing it might be good for you to drop in on Altea. Or at least catch up on the latest gossip of the coalition.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Pidge’ warned Shiro. Evidently thinking she had said too much. Keith shot him a look. One Shiro was quick to return. Shiro was always too much of a boy scout to go giving hints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge huffed. Not at all put off by the scolding. ‘I just told him to go visit Allura and actually keep up with some of the intergalactic politics going on. What’s the harm in that? Now can we discuss something else? Like, anything else? It’s the first time I’ve seen you in weeks!’ said Pidge directly to Keith. ‘Cant we just hang out a bit before you go chase down our wayward noodle son?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith held strong for a moment before releasing a long breath, shoulders falling. Pidge was right, he was being unreasonable. Jumping to conclusions just because Lances was involved. His feelings flowing hot and fast, clouding his thoughts.  Spending a night hanging out with his brother and Pidge would do him good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith smiled, and unrepentantly threw Shiro under the bus. ‘Shiro was snogging his new boyfriend on the couch when I came in.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro chocked and Pidge screamed in glee. Keith relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late that morning, after a large breakfast and a prolonged goodbye, Keith was wormholed over to New-Altea. Remembering to phone ahead this time. Despite the importance of New-Altea for the coalition and thus the Blades relief work Keith mostly tried to avoid visiting. On his arrival Coran was quick to remind Keith why that was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Keith! Wonderful to see you again number 4! Your just in time to start getting ready for dinner. Some of the dignitaries from the coalition are still here. Just for a little chin wagging. Nothing formal mind you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coran proceeded to sweep Keith away. Not giving him a moment to get a word in. Keith was swept through the restored Altean castle into a room Coran assured him was put aside for his personal use. He then pushed what Keith recognised as Altean formal dinner ware into his hands. Keith could practically feel his stomach drop. Under stress he had learned how to cool his head and lead a team in battle. With coaching he had learned how to deliver inspirational speeches on the eve of war. However, nothing in the universe was capable of making Keith Kogane good at small talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I really just meant to pop in’ he said desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coran just twiddled his moustache. Already looking through the wardrobe for the appropriate shoes. ‘Nonsense my boy! Can’t have you going without trying some local Altean delicacies. See what you were missing all those years! Now pop these on and holler when you’re done. Dinner starts in just a few dobashes.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed and looked down at the pile of clothes in his hands as Coran spun out of the room. Knowing this was a battle he couldn’t win Keith reluctantly got changed. Accompanying Coran to the grand dining room Keith saw half a dozen aliens were already seated. Keith smiled awkwardly at their enthusiastic greetings. Giving his own strained polite replies, fiddling with his cutlery. Determined not to say anything else. Beside him Coran was quick to strike up conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Keith wasn’t so withdrawn as to ignore his left most neighbour turning to him in excitement. He vaguely recognised their species as one that was brought into the coalition after he had left for the Blade. Their large luminescent silver eyes pinned him in place with a kind smile. Slightly distorted from the numerous rows of shark like teeth it revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Are you well Black Paladin? Does the food suit your taste? I was not aware that you would be visiting New-Altea during this time. It would have been wonderful to hear your thoughts at the recent meeting.’</p>
<p>‘I’m fine. Thank you. Everything is…fine’ said Keith with a strained smile. Poking at the strange substance that had been dished up on his plate. Why did Alteans have such an obsession with gelatinous things? ‘Sorry for not being here. I was busy with aid work.’ Keith had a sudden flash of inspiration. ‘But I heard that my frie-I mean the Red Paladin was here. I’m sure he had a lot to say.’ </p>
<p>‘Oh, my yes. He was very enthusiastic about the new Quenterian trade routes. He actually recommended a few planets from your adventures that we might try to contact to bring into the coalition. It was the first time I had seen but he was very charming.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yes, Lance is very charming’ agreed Keith hurriedly. ‘Was there anything else you talked about?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alien blinked at him, eyelids closing like a camera lens. They tapped their finger, effecting affecting thinking noises. Or at least that what Keith assumed the series of clicks were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well, nothing we discussed in depth. But the Paladin was interested in knowing what I could tell him about setting up cross galaxy organisations. My speciality lies in logistics you see. I believe it was for some new initiative he was thinking of but I’m not sure. Maybe the esteemed Myvern would know better.’ They gestured to to an older looking Olkari further down the table. Green skin wrinkled and mottled with brown aging spots. ‘I believe they talked at some length. Or the Altean Princess? She seemed very enthused about something.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah, maybe I’ll do that. Excuse me.’ Keith took the chance between courses to switch seats. Getting a few disapproving looks in return but no one made a comment about it. Sometimes there were advantages to being a war hero. Getting away with being rude at dinner parties was one of them. Keith smiled warmly at the old Olkari as he settled down next to them. They raised an inquisitive eyebrow in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Err, hello Myvern. Sorry to disturbed your dinner, err, I was hoping we might have a chat. If that’s okay?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps feeling sorry for his fumbling introductions, the Olkari reached over and gently patted him on the palm. ‘Just say what you have come to ask Black Paladin. It doesn’t take these old eyes much to see this is not your idea of a good time..’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith released a breath, the tension flying from his shoulders. Thank God, Keith could appreciate a species that values directness over niceties. ‘Right. Well I was hoping you might tell me what you and Lance, the Red Paladin I mean, talked about at the last meeting?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Olkari blinked in confusion but answered all the same. ‘Well we talked briefly about the rebuilding efforts from the war. The need for greater food distribution and the difficulties that were arising from the casualties. This brought us to the subject of families and children in which the Red Paladin expressed an interest in knowing how young Olkari are educated. And if the coalition had any kind of plans to set up an intergalactic educational effort. He rather brought up the good point that while universal knowledge sharing was delightful it was still very restricted. And that the levels of basic education across planets were rather different, restricting it further.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith listened in rapt attention. Trying to piece it all together. Lance talking about teaching of all things hadn’t been what he was expecting. The old Olkari slowed, wetting their throat with their drink before continuing. ‘After that he asked me a few questions about how different cultures deal with the social issue of childcare. Specifically, those that are orphaned or disadvantaged. I have done several studies in to different cultures and travelled to many different planets before the height of the war you see.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Do you know why he would ask about that?’ asked Keith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh well I’m not sure. But I believe the Red Paladin might be interested in setting up a charity?. Or perhaps championing an effort for intergalactic exchange and education in the young? I’m not too sure the boy himself is sure yet. But he was very enthusiastic about the topic.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment Allura swept into the room. Looking radiant as always but Keith knew her long enough to recognise the weariness in the crinkling of her eyes. However, her smile was bright and shoulders lax.  More relaxed than he had ever seen her before.  A happy tired then, probably from pushing herself to hard. Keith hadn’t been kidding when he told Lance that he and Allura were workaholics. Her turquoise eyes quickly scanned the table and settled on him.  A wide smile spreading across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Keith! So wonderful to see you. Sorry I couldn’t greet you when I arrived. I was in a meeting.’ She swept Keith up into a hug. Keith would have replied but all he could do was wheeze. The breath pushed from his lungs like a squeaky toy by Allura’s immense strength. She released him, spinning into the seat beside him. ‘Oh, I see you have met Myvern. Wonderful! Sorry to interrupt, what were you talking about?’ A sever came and placed a plate in front of her, moving like a ghost.  Keith would have to ask them how they did it. He knew veteran Blades who couldn’t move that quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘The Black Paladin was just asking what I and the Red Paladin were discussing last gathering’ replied Myvern blandly. Watching their interaction with placid eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allura perked up even more, if that was possible. Grabbing onto Keith’s arm in her enthusiasm. ‘Oh yes! Did you know Lance had come to take part in the last coalition gathering? It was so nice of him to do so’ said Allura, making eye contact pointedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith winced, picking up on the hint. ‘I guess I can try and pop in on the next one. Sometime. When I’m not busy with Blade work.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hummm’ said Allura mildly, raising an eyebrow. Obviously not believing him for a moment. For good reason, reflected Keith. Luckily, she was in too much of a good mode to scold him about it. ‘Well it was lovely to see him. I had forgotten just how sharp Lance can be in negotiations if he pays attention.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Myvern said he was asking something about child education?’ hedge Keith, trying to take advantage of her talkative mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, yes. He brought up a rather good point about starting galactic relations and cultural exchange when young. I have to say it doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Though its more something for the future. The war caused so much destruction we are still in the very early days of rebuilding. But it was nice to see him looking forward. I had rather got a bit worried about him on the farm. Not that there’s anything wrong with being on Earth! Or farming! It just…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It feels like Lance would want…more?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allura winced but nodded. ‘Well, yes. I can understand him wanting to spend time with his family. They all lovely people and I would like to visit sometime myself but I never pictured Lance as being happy doing something so…small. He always had so much energy. So much to give. Even during the worst of times. It was a little jarring to see him just…stop.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I get it. I invited him to join the Blade but he turned me down. It’s nice to know he came to see you and is taking an interest in things again.’ They shared a warm smile, Allura giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. Understanding passing between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well, we’ll see if it lasts. He’s visiting Hunk right now. I’m expecting a call at any time asking me to mobilize troops to get them out of whatever trouble they find’ she joked. Though by the small frown on her face she was more serious than she let on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith snorted. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. There was a reason Lance and Hunk weren’t often paired on missions and it wasn’t because of a lack of teamwork. Lance and Hunk weren’t allowed on missions because the two of them together just fed the silliness of the other. Increasing the ridiculousness of the situations they got themselves in exponentially. After nearly getting married on a number of occasions, being voted in as world leaders at least twice, , breaking up a criminal gang, <em>becoming</em> rival mob bosses of a criminal gang and founding a new religion entirely based on cheese; Shiro had finally put his foot down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the preceding months Keith stopped worrying so much about the missed calls and the long apology messages. Though that wasn’t to say he wasn’t still hurt. Keith had learned over the years that sometimes it was best to wait for Lance to come to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he sent more lengthy messages himself. Saying how proud he was to hear Lance was back in space and doing well. Lance responded in kind. Long lengthy messages about what he had got up to that day. No longer making excuses. Still he didn’t say anything about the reason for his sudden interest in coalition matters. Keith didn’t get the chance to ask him about it until six months later at a party hosted by Allura to celebrate the end of the war. All the Paladins had been told on no uncertain terms that they were to attend. The fact the date didn’t at all match up with the anniversary of the final battle didn’t seem to matter.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite his strong aversion to parties Keith was having a good time. He had visited the other Paladins individually but this was the first time in over a year they had all been together.  Allura had invited all their families along as well as the more agreeable members of the coalition. There was a mixed and noisy crowd for Keith to lose himself in. Later, after he had escaped Shiro and his mother’s watchful eyes to down maybe one too many drinks Keith wonder away from the noise for a bit of a breather. Surprised to find Lance alone in the Altean night. Leaning against a railing and overlooking the blooming meadows below. Keith felt his breath hitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His footsteps must have been loud to alert Lance, or maybe it was his pounding heartbeat as blue eyes turned to find him. White teeth flashing in a pure smile. ‘Hay there samurai. Enjoying the party?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith drunk in the small flush on those tanned cheeks. Indication that Lance too had also been indulging in the free-flowing drink. He nodded sharply and moved forward to stand beside the former Red Paladin. Feeling the heat of his skin through his thin shirt. Keith gripped the rail with both hands. Eyes focused on tan fingers, sitting just a breath away from his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Just needed some air’ he said, voice chocked. Trying not to slur his words. Lance chuckled, turning once again to take in the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah. I hear ya. I love parties but it can be a bit much sometime. After everything.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah’ breathed Keith. Eyes trailing up those long strong arms, rolling over wide shoulders, licking up the long tan neck and trembling at the site of a sharp jaw line. Irresistible they were drawn to slim lips, a  small cupid bow. So enchanting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You okay?’ asked Lance. Blue eyes suddenly locked with his. Keith flushed a bright red and turned away quickly. Stuttering out a response. Talk about being obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Y-yeah. Yep. Okay. Fine. I’m fine. Everything fine.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ooookkaayyy’ said Lance, obviously confused about his minor meltdown. Keith felt the embarrassment well within him. Spilling over in the heat in his cheeks and climbing up his ears. A quiet moment passed. Keith waiting for the humiliation to fade, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed, a small puff of air, a sound of contentment. ‘Hay, man. I just wanted to say…thanks. For that talk we had the last time you visited the farm. You’ve probably forgotten about it already.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I haven’t forgotten’ broke in Keith. Like he could forget. Practically a year later and he was still replaying that conversation in his head. The feeling of holding Lance so close to him. It was imprinted in his mind. The warmth like a phantom sensation on his skin. Haunting his dreams. How could he possibly forget?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance blinked at him, eyes wide, before smiling warmly. Looking good and warm and just…. everything Keith had ever wanted. Just how many drinks had he had? He didn’t think it was enough to feel this lightheaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well you said something’s. About taking my time to heal and move at my own pace. That I didn’t owe anyone anything. I really…needed to hear that. To know I wasn’t doing anything bad by staying with my family but that really let me just relax and enjoy it. Move forward.  So I just wanted to say, thanks. For telling me all that. For being there.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah, course’ said Keith quietly. Breath short in his lungs. Those blue eyes were so close. Looking at him so tenderly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance smiled, crooked and charming. Rocking back and forth on his heels. Never one to sit still. ‘Well, I also kind of wanted to say something else. To apologise for kind of…ghosting you for a while. I didn’t mean to hide it from you but I’ve actually been working on something recently.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith smiled back. Feeling his heart melt slightly. ‘Kids, right?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance blinked again, surprised. Before his brow scrunched up and his lip stuck out in a pout. ‘Awwww, you knew already. Who gave me away? Coran? Hunk?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shook his head. ‘Allura actually. Though Pidge gave me a hint.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Allura? How could she!? What about honour? What about the royal word? Does that mean nothing anymore?’ he cried, crossing his arms petulantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Not amongst friends apparently’ said Keith, amused. Lance caught his eye, ending him a flash of a smile. Not actually upset that his scheme had been rumbled. ‘I’m still not sure exactly what you’re doing though. Everyone seems to have a different idea.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Honestly, I don’t either’ said Lance. Dropping his crossed arms and grabbing the railing again. Leaning back to look up at the stars and the floating space ring around New-Altea. ‘I was just thinking about what you said to me. About doing something I would like to do. And I was talking with Sylvio and Nadia, about our space adventures and stuff and it just sort of occurred to me when they got the school back up and running. That they would only be learning about Earth things. Even though we know there’s so much more out there. That technology and scientific understanding is so much more advanced. That magic exists! It really struck me, that they would never really know all of that, being stuck on Earth. That all they would know of the universe is war and a few funny stories from me.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So, you decided to do something about it?’ Keith leaned forward, letting his hands hang loose over the railing. Eyes glued to his companion, letting the depth of Lances emotion sweep over him. Focused once again on just how close their hands were. Lance mirrored his position, letting the warm air settle between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well, kind of. It’s all just an idea right now. But I talked to the others about it and they seemed to think it was a good idea. And I talked to the coalition leaders and some of them are interested. I’m not sure though. Like, what would I even do? Set up some intergalactic education federation? Organise exchange students?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m sure you’ll do something amazing’ said Keith sincerely. Lance stopped swaying. Turning sharply to look at him. Perhaps sensing just how deep those words ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ahh, well. Who knows, its early days. I also might just grab a Galra cruiser and turn it into my own floating school at this rate. I’m sure those things have the room. A few hydroponic units in the hold and we could be entirely self-sufficient.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith snorted lightly before bursting it no laughter. Startling himself and Lance. Suddenly all he could think of was the idea of the Galra generals sitting in little school chairs, rulers and pencils out, waiting for Lance to start their lessons, dressed all prim and proper.  With teaching glasses perched on the edge of nose. Slowly his mirth faded, and Keith found Lance looking at him, blue eyes fond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You think I’m not serious but I am.  I already talked to Kolivan about it.’ His smile stretched wider. ‘He’s already volunteered your services.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith spluttered, alarmed. ‘He what!?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Aww, what’s wrong samurai? Don’t think you’re up to it?’ teased Lance, nudging him in the ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed again, smiling a small secretive smile. Keith stopped sputtering, sensing the change of mood. Anxious to know what he was going to say. ‘Whatever happens I feel like I can finally move forward. Like I’m ready for the future. Whatever its going to be.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith’s breath hitched. Suddenly reminded of a time so long ago when Lance had said something similar. Something he had always wondered about. Something that he could also never forget. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the smile on Lance’s face, or the look in his eyes when saying thank you. Or maybe it was even just because of the drink; but Keith suddenly felt a surge of courage. His hand moving and his mouth opening before he could even think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching over Keith closed that small gap, gripping Lance’s hand with his own. Lance glanced over at him, no doubt wondering what he was doing. Keith stared up at him imploringly. Willing him to understand. To finally notice the feelings he had been poorly hiding all this time. His heart pounding like a wild thing in his chest. To full and too bright to keep silent any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Do you remember, during the war, after we lost the castle, when we all had that weird collective dream? Coran said he was from another dimension or something. It’s not important. Do you remember when we had to pick someone to save, to send back into the universe? You remember picked me and you said it was because…because you thought I was the future.’ Keith bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Holding onto Lance desperately, fingers tight. Searching his face for any flicker of recognition. Lance looked back at him wide eyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘At the time I said…something stupid. Flippant. About…not wanting to be stuck with you for eternity. But I didn’t mean it! Because if there’s anyone I want to be stuck with…if there’s anyone I want to spend the future with, it’s you Lance.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance continued to stare, and Keith felt his breath growing rapid and faint. Panic catching up to him. It was too late to take it all back. Everything he had been feeling all these years, the yearning, the longing, the desperate need to be close, it was out there now. He kept talking, words he had previously silenced spilling fourth. Unwilling to leave anything unsaid. Sure this was going to be his only chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ‘I want to be part of it Lance. Your future. As something…more than a friend or a brother in arms. If you- if you might want that?’ Keith fell into silence. Nothing left to say. All he could do was look at Lance, hold his hand, hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance stared. Unable to look away from Keith’s pleading violet eyes. So full of…longing and hope and warmth that he could feel his own breath hitching in response. It felt like the world was slowing, since the first moment Keith had taken his hand, while his thoughts raced. Everything Keith was saying, everything he was feeling blazing bright in his stormy eyes. Made clear through the tremble in his battle worn fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance felt like he was having an out of body experience. His life flashing before his eyes. Focusing on every moment, every word, every touch that the two of them had ever shared. Suddenly painted a different colour, rich with a new meaning.  From the anger, mutual irritation and…<em>fun</em> of their early days. To the quieter more heartfelt days of now and the desperate, aching, chaos filled days of the war. Forcing them to grow up too quick too soon. Getting through it, drawing closer, relying on each other in their time of need. The deep-seated emotions born from that time. Changing but still present, moving forward. Pushing them towards a new future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The future of them, their relationship, what they meant to one another. Which could suddenly be…different. More.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance…couldn’t think. Couldn’t process. Overcome with…something. A feeling surging up within him. Warm and bright and giddy. Kind of bubbly. Slowly he turned his hand over, interlocking his fingers with Keith’s. Feeling them slot together one at a time. Lance stared at their joined hands. Tan fingers in white. Keith still wearing those tatty fingerless gloves he had mocked him for.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For whatever reason Lance found the sight of them funny.  A short breathless sound bursting from him. The he was chucking, giggling, full on laughing. Keith flinched, trying to pull away. Lance held fast, knowing that’s how he would react. Because Lance knew Keith. Even if he hadn’t known this. Even if this was new and overwhelming and completely out of the blue. Lance knew Keith. Knew he was something precious. Something good. Something he didn’t want to lose. Wanted to keep close and safe and right beside him. To keep holding on to into the future.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Visions spilled before him, of what that future could be. Of what they could be. New memories yet to be made. Cuddling together on the porch back home, bickering during Blade missions, dancing on far off planets, ganging up on Pidge and Shiro. Being together, sharing the good and the bad times as they already did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calming himself Lance looked at Keith, smile so wide it hurt. Heart burning bright. He squeezed Keith’s hand together enough to hurt. Breathless. ‘I-I have no idea what I’m doing samurai. No clue. I haven’t got a plan. No scheme or bright idea. Now or for the future. But…but I’d really like to see. I want to see. What you’ve been thinking of.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith felt his heart stutter, bruising in his chest, before beginning to beat double time. Barely believing this was happening. Searching Lances eyes desperately. Looking for some sign of deception, something to tell him Lance was lying. Cause he couldn’t really…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You mean it?’ he said, voice small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lances smile softened, eyes warm. He cupped Keith’s check with one slightly chilly hand.  Stroking slowly under his eye. Keith felt his heart stop, melting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah samurai. I mean it’ he whispered, voice low and secretive. Hoarse but sweet. ‘I want to give it a go. This future you’ve been thinking of. Us, together.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith’s eyes were suddenly moist. He reached up, placing his own palm over Lances, pressing the tan had to his face. Breath hitching, grip gentle, overcome. Lance linked their fingers once more, letting Keith get himself under control. Keith looked at them through bleary eyes. Looking up, he found Lance watching him. Emotion sparked between the two of them. The air warm with feeling. Slowly Lance leaned forward. Keith stood still, locked into place. Their lips brushed, dry skin on skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith felt incandescent. Like the last of his dreams had come true. Lance withdrew, pressing their foreheads together. The strength of the surging feelings in his chest robbing him of thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The future unfolded. Bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>